Falcon Dive
by cbrstrshp
Summary: a Zane X OC fic; Talia is the falcon that will risk everything to end the war that claimed her father's life but will she do it for love?


Disclaimer: I only own Talia and her mother :)

* * *

Talia was summoned to the Tuuli Thea's place of residence from her home on Ahnmik; apparently she was expected to travel with them to the Mistari, cat shapeshifters, for the negotiations. Why they wanted her Talia would never guess. Maybe it was because she used to play with Danica when they were young and she was also a Peregrine falcon? Falcons by nature, and Talia's reckoning, were one of the more dangerous birds of prey and Peregrine's were known for their blinding aerial strikes. Talia heard rumor that the royal family was going into negotiations with the _snakes_ and Cobrianas. She had to think that she was chosen for her heritage and not her pervious relationship with Danica, she doubted the princess even remembered her after all these years.

The Cobrianas, Talia never understood why her kind and their kind couldn't just get along. They were both predators so naturally fighting would ensue and they ate the same things but they weren't animals. Talia's mother had brought her up without any prejudices and taught her that everyone is equal in death. There was a brief moment when Talia doubted her mother's philosophy but you must understand at that time of doubt Talia's father, a high ranking officer in the falcon police force known as Mercy, was just killed by the _enemy_. After reflecting for hours in meditation Talia had come to realize that other families felt the same way, and not just Avian families but Serpiente families as well.

Negotiations had opened up because now there was only one male Cobriana, Zane. His younger brother was just slain in battle the other day. She felt bad for the guy, having to deal with all of this at such a young age. Being the falcon she was, Talia knew things others didn't, Zane's sister was pregnant. It gave him a lot of motive to end this silly war of theirs as soon as possible.

Now was not the time to think of politics, according to her rumbling tummy. Maybe that's why she was summoned to go to the negotiations with her Tuuli Thea; Talia and her family were not of normal Avian tradition or Falcon tradition for that matter. Talia's father believed in being one with the animal inside of him so he spent some time with the feral falcons in the wild. Falcons by nature eat meat so when he came back he passed this on to his wife and daughter. Talia saw nothing wrong in eating meat, it actually tasted better than what was usually eaten by Avians. There was only one problem though; meat wasn't sold in Avian markets so if Talia wanted to eat meat she had to hunting. Not that she minded hunting, she loved it actually, but she had to go into the forest to hunt and that's where the Serpiente live. It was risky but she hadn't been found out yet.

Talia bade her mother good night as she left the house and took flight for the forest. Her mother was used to her daughter leaving for night flights but she would never guess that her daughter was going into the forest. As Talia flew over the dark forest her keen eyes picked up movement in the underbrush. She waited a moment and as soon as the mouse broke its cover she dove and snatched her dinner.

After eating Talia rested in a tree branch, flying after eating was never a good idea. A few minutes passed and as she was about to take off she felt a pair of threatening eyes on her. She thanked her father for teaching her to stay in her falcon form whenever she hunted. In the dark of the forest she saw two garnet colored eyes, the eyes of a Cobriana.

"_What would a Cobriana be doing out in the forest?"_

The eyes moved closer and a man came into full view.

"_So this is Zane Cobriana, the terrible Serpiente leader. He doesn't look so fearsome, actually quite the opposite, he is rather handsome."_

Zane smirked up at the falcon, his grin was heart stopping.

"You know Falcon that you trespass on my lands? What purpose do you have here?"

"_Oh drat, I won't be able to hunt for some time now, how troublesome. Well I could always try mountain hunting. Father always said that game in the mountains is always harder to chew though."_

Talia tilted her head to the side and regarded Zane. She nodded her head to the left where the corpse of the mouse still rested. Zane looked shocked for a moment then looked back at Talia. Talia flicked her tongue out and smiled. Zane's face was hard to read, what he was thinking Talia could never guess but she didn't want to stick around much longer to find out. Her auburn wings unfolded and she slowly moved them, she didn't want to startle the cobra with her sudden flight. As she took off from the branch she let out a short chirp and soared high above the forest. Just to make sure that no one followed her Talia flew into the low level of clouds that formed at night over the forest and backtracked several times before she finally returned home. The flight was exhausting but she figured she needed the exercise anyway.

Two days went by and Talia was in charge of guarding the princess along with the princess's friend and selected mate, Andreios. Her official coronation wasn't until a few weeks but it was obvious the two were in love. Things went smoothly until they reached the place where the negotiations were being held. The cats didn't seem so welcoming but maybe that was because the Avians came armed, but who was she to judge? Talia still thought this was all unnecessary.

The guard outside the hall gave Talia a slight glare then shifted his eyes to her wings. There was no way she was going to retract her wings, she was no criminal and her magic we well developed. She let his transgression slide, it was very likely he didn't know that falcons always had their wings out; unless you were a criminal or had unstable magic then by law you were to retract your wings. In all honesty Talia didn't know how the others did it, her wings had become so apart of her that if she _were_ to retract them she'd probably feel lost.

Talia walked into the room first before any of the other Avians, her father's reputation had gained her the lovely privilege of being tough and strong even for someone of her small size, like she was going to find a mate that way. Talia sighed as she put on a brave face and walked into the room, however as soon as she was fully inside and out of eyesight of the other Avians she let her guard down and stood at attention just behind the seat were Danica would be sitting. Across the room she noticed Zane give her a passing glance and she subconsciously pushed her loose violet streaks of hair behind her ear. There was no way he could recognize her could he, she was in her falcon form that night. As she raised her eyes to meet his she saw a look of recognition in his eyes, her wings twitched in response.

"_Oh well this isn't good."_

Talia's mind seemed to shut down once the negotiations started, she didn't care about the particulars, that was until people started to yell. She placed a hand on the knife at her hip but it was for show, she knew she wouldn't need it. Anyone stupid enough to shed blood on neutral turf didn't deserve to be here.

"My daughter will _not_ marry a Serpiente, much less a Cobriana."

Zane's mother seemed to agree but for the reversed situation, so why was it these women couldn't get along? Talia couldn't help but ponder this but she was brought out of her revere when she felt the conversation turn a different direction.

"Mother please, Danica seems to be taken anyway. Is that not so, Danica?"

Zane's gaze was too much for Danica and she started to fidget under his gaze. Even though Talia wasn't bothered by him she did not like that he was bothering the one she swore her allegiance to.

"She does not have to answer to you and her personal life is none of your concern."

Talia took a step forward and steeled her gaze on Zane, and Talia was glad to notice that she wasn't the only one to defend her liege; Andreios practically had his sword drawn. They said that you should never get into a staring contest with a Cobriana because you will always loose, Talia wanted to prove them wrong. Damn her and her stupid egotistical pride. Why couldn't her father have been a regular falcon? Zane kept the gaze even as he slowly stood up.

"Falcon, do you have another plan in mind?"

The head of the Mistari called for Talia's attention and she had no choice to give it. Talia broke the gaze and focused on the _cats_ at the head of the table. Before she spoke she looked at her Tuuli Thea and Danica to make sure she had permission to speak. The Tuuli Thea nodded and tried not to glare at Zane's mother.

"No, my Lady, but being so bold as to outright ask a woman where her heart lies is unheard of in Avian culture. Zane, although it may have been unintentional, was very rude to ask Danica, my future Tuuli Thea, who she decided to marry."

The leader of the Mistari, whose name was Disa if Talia remembered correctly, nodded in understanding.

"So it would seem, but I hear that you, Falcon, are not like normal Avians; that you eat meat and hold no prejudices even though your father was killed by a Serpiente in the war. However is it not true that the falcons enjoy dancing much like the Serpiente do?"

Talia bowed her head and drew her wings closer to her body, how was she going to explain this?

"Yes, my Lady, this is all true. My father spent some time with feral falcons up in the mountains and he taught me and my mother what he learned. My mother taught us that, in death, we are all equal; and yes we do dance and enjoy music very much."

Now all eyes were on her and she could feel her face begin to heat up. Oh, what she wouldn't give to just be able to shift into her falcon form to escape all this embarrassment. Disa seemed to be thinking about something, which Talia didn't think was a good idea and when she spoke Talia was certain it wasn't a good idea.

"I have come to a solution, whether you choose to use it is up to you. It is my understanding that the Falcon's family is in high rank amongst her fellow falcons. A marriage is the only way to heal the wound your war has created and the fact that you are here today shows me that you want to close that wound. An example must be set for the people of both nations to follow. It is true that Danica's heart lies with another so my solution is this. Allow the Falcon to marry a Serpiente of equal or higher status."

Talia felt like she was going to faint, marry a Serpiente? She knew she didn't have prejudices but that was going a little far even by her standards. Danica rose and linked arms with Talia.

"I must have a moment to talk to Talia; I would not give an answer without discussing things with her first."

Danica led Talia out of the room and into the adjoining hallway where a Mistari guard kept an eye on them.

"Talia, I would never ask you do something like this. It is my job as future Tuuli Thea to see to the safety of my people, and that includes you."

Right then Talia knew that she would put her life on the line to save Danica; she was such an open minded girl and charismatic too. Talia thought if Danica told her that she could lift a tree out of the ground with her bare hands she would have believed her.

"_I guess that's what makes a good leader."_

Talia shook her head and placed a hand on Danica's shoulder.

"If marring a Serpiente will end this war then I will do it. Many lives will be saved and hopefully we can all grow to at least accept each other."

Danica let out a small sigh of relief as Talia turned to go back into the room, she was sure she wasn't supposed to hear it but she could hardly blame her. If Talia had said no then only Danica was left and that meant giving up Andreios. After things got settled down, apparently both mothers got into a fight about something, Danica rose to give her decision.

"Talia has agreed to marry in order to stop the war."

Disa gave Talia a knowing look but she wasn't sure what the Mistari meant by it.

"Zane, do you agree to have one of your people, or you, marry Talia?"

Talia wanted to laugh, so she did know her name! Just thinking about it made Talia want to laugh more so she tried to listen to Zane's answer. The fact that she might have to marry Zane went completely over her head, talk about oblivious.

"I agree. You said a precedent had to be set for our people, therefore I should marry Talia; anyone else would not make a great enough impact on my people."

If you didn't call what happened after Zane's statement a riot Talia didn't know what was. It seemed both female Serpiente got into a tizzy that Zane was going to marry Talia and the male Serpiente went off about something to do with previous promises. Talia didn't really know what to think but she felt bad for him. If he had to deal with these outbursts all the time she gave him her prayers.

"Mother, you are not in charge anymore. If this will stop the fighting it must be done."

How Zane was calm and didn't raise his voice Talia couldn't figure it out but the other female was still outraged. She was talking so fast she could barely catch anything she was saying and apparently neither could Zane because he just ignored her and walked out the door.

"_Guess that ends negotiations."_

"Go now and sleep. May peace find your people when they need it most."

They all recognized the dismissal and everyone left the great hall to the rooms they were assigned to. Talia was on guard duty for the first half of the night in front of Danica's room with a local guard. At first she had tried to strike up a light conversation but the man was intent on doing in job in silence, what a bore. When her shift was up she gladly gave it over to Andreios.

"Talia, thank you. I owe you."

Talia gave the captain a sideways glance before smiling.

"I'll remember that when I have to tell the royal falcon families that I am to marry Zane. It's bad enough they frown upon on relations between different falcons but this will throw them into next year. You and Danica can break the news to them for me; I don't want to be there when they find out."

Talia walked down the hall, leaving a now very nervous Royal Flight captain in her wake. Her room wasn't far and one would think that nothing could possibly go wrong in that distance but of course Chaos found a way. Before she could open her door she felt a pair of eyes on her, similar to when she was in the forest.

"You know cobra that it is not nice to spy on a lady when she goes into her private quarters?"

She could almost see the cobra smirk then it slid closer to her. When it was a few feet from her Zane shifted and stood before her. To say that his shifting was beautiful was a slight understatement.

"So that _was_ you, interesting. Do you mind?"

Zane motioned to slightly ajar door.

"_So he wants to come in? Well, what could it hurt; I will be marrying him after all."_

Talia shrugged as she walked into the room and left the door open. She began looking through her pack to find something to sleep in when she heard the door close softly and then sheets ruffle as Zane sat on the bed.

"I heard that falcons were different but I didn't realize how different."

This time Talia didn't hold in her laughter. If Zane was always this bold things would get interesting very quickly.

"Yes well, this whole marriage thing isn't going to go over well with the falcon Royal Family… know what I'm not explaining this again, I'm sure you heard me say this to Andreios. What did you want exactly?"

Zane chuckled as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Blunt aren't you?"

Talia smirked as she pulled out a night shift.

"You are, so why shouldn't I?"

Zane asked more about falcon culture and Talia explained that falcons still had magic in them and they receive training starting at 9 years of age. Their hair, which normally is a blond color, grows blue or violet shade streaks as they become more in-tune with their magic.

"So why are only your streaks not pinned down?"

He was genuinely curious for some odd reason, she seemed to peak his interest.

"I'm not really sure it's just how it is."

"Just like how you have your wings out."

"_So he caught onto that did he? Well at least he is smart I gotta give him that one."_

"Yes, only criminals or people that cannot control their magic are not allowed to wear their wings. But what of you, you wear snakeskin pants; yet you are a snake yourself."

Zane laughed as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"It's not real snakeskin, I'm not that cruel."

Talia eyed him with a hit of humor in her eyes. They weren't so different after all, but maybe that was because falcons were so different from their fellow Avians.

"I have heard otherwise but enough of this I have to get up early. We will have plenty of time to share each other's culture. Now be gone with you, vile thing."

Zane let out a tut as he rose and walked toward the door.

"Ya know this might not be that bad."

Talia shook her head as she dropped her shift on the bed so she could push Zane out the door.

"Good night Zane."

Just as she was about to close the door Zane gave her a quick kiss that could only be done with the speed the cobra possessed.

"Yea, not bad at all."

Zane walked back towards his room as Talia stood in the doorway completely befuddled.

"_Oh he was so going to get it, but revenge is best served cold. Although Talia always like warm food… right she should be concentrating on sleep not food."_

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading Falcon Dive. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going to end up with this fic but I really wanted to write a ZaneXOC fic  
: the second chapter should be out by the end of the month; Talia moves in with Zane and meets his people  
: don't forget to leave a comment! thank you :)


End file.
